JeanMarco Short Story: The Day We Met
by stimemia
Summary: Jean and Marco are starting in college. Little did they know that they a) would be each others roommate and, b) would fall in love with said roommate
1. Chapter 1 - Jean POV

**Hey! SO I'm back with another story. And this time it's a JeanMarco One-Shot of how they meet. It's a college AU, and I don't know if I'll write more to this story, but yeah... Here goes:**

The first thing I saw when I walked into the dorm room was a boy. His hair was dark brown, and he had freckles _everywhere._

"Uhm Hi, my name is Jean, not John or Gene, and I'm going to be your roommate." Is what I should have said, what I ended up saying was something like: "H-hi, nam-names Jean." The freckled boy looked up and smiled at me. He reached out his hand.

"Hey, my name is Marco. I guess we'll be roommates, huh?" He smiled. Oh my sweet Wall Maria his smile. I blushed, shook his hand, dropped my bag and looked around the small dorm.

There was a small kitchen to the right, with a small dining table, and a door which must lead to the bathroom. Then there was a small TV and a couch. To the left there were one door, which only could lead to the bedroom.

"You want me to help you get the rest of your stuff?" Marco asked after a while. I looked at him again, then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

We walked out of the dorm and down to the lobby, where my dad had dropped the rest of my stuff. We then walked the trip back to our dorm, and I started to unpack my stuff.

The bedroom was small, with two beds, two small desks and one small closet. There were three drawers under each desk, and a small lamp on top of it.

"Hey I was about to make a snack when you came in, you hungry?" Marco asked while I was putting away my clothes into the part of the closet that were mine. "Yeah, what are you making?" Marco put his head inside the bedroom and said: "Omelette." _And then he had the curtsy to smile like the freckled Jesus he was._

Sometime later, after my stuff was unpacked and we had eaten omelette, we were sitting on the couch watching _How I Met Your Mother._ "I can't believe Zoey just did that!" Marco exclaimed after an episode. I, who had watched and re-watched the show a million times just said: "Wait for it." Then he looked at me. Goddammit those big brown eyes and those goddamn freckles.

I decided I had a crush on the Marco fellow. Not that I liked it, no not one bit. But I had to admit it to myself. Maybe if I wasn't as gay as I was, it wouldn't be a problem. But I was gay, and I was in love with this freckled boy, and there was no way in hell, I would let him know.


	2. Chapter 2 - Marco POV

I had just arrived to my room and unpacked my stuff, when a boy entered my room. "H-hi, nam-names Jean." He said. I looked up and smiled, and he blushed! "Hey, my name is Marco. I guess we'll be roommates, huh?" Then I decided to flash him a smile again. He was cute. Oh yeas he was gorgeous, but I couldn't tell him that. I asked him about his luggage, and together we picked it up from the lobby. I then proceeded to make omelettes and we ended up watching _How I Met Your Mother._

 _Okay say something to him! Now! No…. Okay, just don't let him know you're gay, and that you like him. Okay. That should be easy enough…. Right?_

Suddenly Jeans head hit my lab. I blushed a deep crimson red and looked down at him. He was sleeping. Jean, was sleeping, in my lab. I decided to sleep too, since I really couldn't move.

When I woke up, Jean was hugging my waist, and he was mumbling some stuff. I decided to wake him up, since it was almost 5 pm, and if he didn't wake up now, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Jean? J-Jean?" I said while shaking his arms a bit. He didn't budge, so I tried again. "Je-Jean? Jeeeaaaannn? You have to wake up now." I shook his arms a lot more now.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. We both blushed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jean POV

I was awakened by the sweetest voice ever. "Jean? J-Jean?" The way my name sounded with his voice was just amazing.

After a few tries, I finally decided to open my eyes. I looked right into those big brown eyes of his, and I blushed. He blushed too, and I loved the way the blush crept forward from his neck and onto his face and around his ears. It was so cute. Not letting him know I was gay and that I had a major crush on him, was going to be a major challenge.

"Hey Marco." I then said, while we were still just staring into the depths of each other's eyes. I then sat up, thinking it was weird that my head was still in his lab. Marco was about to say something, when both our stomachs growled. We sat in silence for a second, then we both laughed.

"You wanna go down to the cafeteria and grab some dinner?" I said. Marco nodded and we both got up and left the dorm.

Maybe it was just me being gay and in love with that stupid freckled boy, but I got the vibe that maybe _maybe_ he was gay too. I mean, he smiled at everyone, he didn't flirt back when some girls flirted with him – and I have to admit, they were hot – I mean, of course that doesn't scream 'gay', but what does?

All the time we were eating, I couldn't concentrate on anything else than his lips. Those amazing, red, full and soft lips of his. I wondered what it'd be like kissing those lips. My eyes travelled up to his nose. From there, I just started counting those big, brown freckles on that soft, tan skin.

"Uhm Jean? Why are you staring at me like that?" Marco suddenly asked. I blushed and looked away. "Uh… Uhm…. Be-because, uhm, I was… Iwascountingyourfreckles…" I mumbled the last part, be he actually seemed to get it. Somehow. "Oh…" He then said.

There was an awkward silence after that, and I cursed myself for saying the truth. "So how many where there?" Marco said after a while. I looked up and blushed. He was smiling again, and he was smiling _at me._ "Uhm there's 28 on your face in total…." Marco laughed, and I laughed, and it was the best first day of collage anyone could ever have.

Sometime later, I don't know how long, but it had somehow gotten to a point where I made an oath to myself and Marco, that I would someday count _every single freckle on his body._ Marco blushed at my statement – no, oath – and he asked how I was ever going to do that.

"Well," I said, "we'll just have to figure that out as we go." Then I smiled, and he smiled, and I was positive I just fell for him a little more.

 _Little did I know that he felt the exactly same way…_


End file.
